


A.R.G.U.S Mission

by RoyHarperasArsenal



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: A.R.G.U.S., Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Serial Killers, Shameless Smut, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyHarperasArsenal/pseuds/RoyHarperasArsenal
Summary: John Diggle has to go on a mission with Floyd Lawton. Some mission he would prefer to avoid.





	A.R.G.U.S Mission

The telephone rang.  
The second time this day. Ignored.  
It rang again. Ignored.  
The third time a sigh.  
"Hello, Lyla, what's so important?"  
His only day off.  
"Hey Johnny. It's about a mission. Walla is asking for you. "  
Again Diggle let out a sigh.  
"I don't work for A.R.G.U.S ...."  
"You always helped us, come on, it's important, Walla says we absolutely need you for it."  
And again, the former soldier sighed before agreeing to at least meet them at A.R.G.U.S.  
"I'll listen to it."  
He put the phone aside and went to his wardrobe. He could not refuse such a request to anyone.  
Especially not Lyla. It was about a mission. So he had the chance to do good. As he always wanted.  
Freshly showered and dressed, the soldier went to his car and drove to the operations base of the special organization.

"Mr. Diggle, it's great that you came," Amanda Walla, the boss, greeted the man.  
"What is it all about, what can be so urgent?"  
John examined the woman with a skeptical look.  
He couldn't stand the woman and he couldn't understand how his ex-wife, now girlfriend, could work for someone like that.  
"It's about a killer, a serial killer who has raped and killed over 50 people.The task will be to make him aware of our team, to set a trap for him and thus capture him. "  
Amanda folded her hands and left them in front of her.  
"It'll be easy, John. we both go to a hotel where he was sighted and ....."Lyla was interrupted.  
"There's the catch. We need you, Mr. Diggle, cause you fit perfectly with our decoy. He is small enough to fit in with the murderer's pattern. and he is slimmer than you. With you he can see these differences. The job is to draw attention to the decoy in the hotel in which you pretend that you have sex with each other. "  
"Wait, you're talking about 'he'?" John raised his eyebrows and swallowed. "And ...Sex???"  
"Yes, Mr. Diggle, our wanted killer, raped and killed over 50 men. He is not interested in women. He likes men.... And we have one in our team that he might like. May I introduce you to your partner in this mission? "  
The door to the office opened, the sound of clanking chains filled the room and Diggle could not believe his eyes. He? 

"Floyd Lawton, you should already know each other."

"Hello Johnny Boy, looks like we're working together again."

After a while, Walla broke the silence that had spread around the room and turned to her agents.

"Get him out and give him everything he needs for the mission. "  
"Yes, Ma'am."  
Floyd was brought outside and Diggle looked after him.  
"I'm not going to join in. You have enough agents bigger than him, take Tiger from your suicide squad."  
Now the ex soldier crossed his arms over his chest and Amanda looked at him slightly annoyed.  
By the way, Lyla could not quite figure out what was happening. Her Boyfriend and Floyd Lawton?  
That couldn't be good, the A.R.G.U.S agent thought.

"Listen, Mr. Diggle, Tiger wouldn't play this game. You, on the other hand, want to do good things. You're a good man. So you accept, or I send Deadshot alone. I'll deliver him too, if I need to, to catch this guy. On the other hand, more people will die. "  
John sighed annoyed.  
"Is this really just a game for you? You risk human lives! Why not the police taking over the case?"  
Diggle was really angry. On the one hand, Amanda threatened him, on the other hand she would risk the life of a man and he didn't see this situation as a game at all.  
"That bastard killed several of our agents. We've already tried to take him in the normal way ... The police have no chance. This man is classified as highly dangerous .... And Deadshot is replaceable. "  
Just then, John had to take a deep breath not to hurt the woman in front of him.  
"Don't say that, no one is just replaceable !!!", his voice grew louder.  
"You yourself said he is a criminal!"  
"That doesn't mean you have to kill him, even someone like Floyd Lawton deserves justice." The ex soldier took an aggressive step towards Walla, but Lyla stood in front of him and put her hand on his chest.  
"Chill out."  
"We will not kill him, if you don't want him to die like this, then you'll take on and fight for that justice!"  
He had no choice. He wanted to do good, catch that killer, but not for that price.  
He didn't want to sacrifice any human life.  
So he reluctantly agreed to join the mission with Deadshot.

After a while - Diggle had taken a few days off - it started. He and Lawton were on their way to the said Love Hotel and stood together at the reception.

"Reserve it for us, I'll explore the area, and if he's still here, he'll surely saw us came in together, I'll go to the roof and see which room he has. And Johnny Boy." Floyd grinned at the bigger one. "Don't be afraid."  
With these words, the smaller one left Diggle at the counter, which only rolled his eyes.  
Meanwhile, he wondered why they couldn't catch him directly if he was in the same hotel anyway. Or why Deadshot couldn't just turn him off.  
But for the first time since John knew Amanda Walla, she gave the order not to attack directly or drag civilians inside. It would trigger a panic attack and cast a bad picture on A.R.G.U.S.

 

Floyd ran on the roof and received the message from Diggle that their room was on the right side of the U-shaped building on the third floor.  
So he looked for a perfect place to explore the left side of the building.

And as he had thought, the rapist had probably booked the room right after them at the same height on the other side.  
"We can start now. I'm not allowed to shoot and he watches you, I would love to have fun with this ... "Floyd added. The assasin just wanted to shoot the bastard.  
Diggle, meanwhile, behaved in the room as normal as he could, went first shower and put on a bathrobe.

"Why can't we just catch and arrest him?" The bodyguard sighed, looking absently out of the big picture window. He pretended to wait for his 'Lover'.  
"Orders Diggle, I'm not in the mood to be blown up... Walla probably didn't explain the whole plan to you, did she?"  
While packing his things on the roof, he explained to John how things were going to go.

"The man we lure here doesn't just claw his victims when he sees them on the street. He has made it a specialty to observe the sacrifices while making love and then to decide if the person, in this case I am, pleases him. The plan looks like this. We have sex and tomorrow I go alone in the city. With the part tonight, your job would be done. "  
Diggle's eyes widened.  
"Floyd!"  
"What?"  
"First, we'll just pretend and second, I will not just turn you over to a killer!"  
"Oh Jonny ..", Deadshot's voice sounded right behind the bigger man.  
He had already walked to their room while he spoke.  
Diggle winced and glanced at Lawton.  
"I'm not going to let that kind of person handle me so easily.", He smiled.  
John took a deep breath and came closer to the smaller one, just so the killer thought it would start soon.  
"I'm going to take a shower first," said Floyd and breathed a kiss on the cheek of the dark skinned, grinning.  
Once again, Dig winced and then held his cheek as Floyd disappeared into the bathroom.  
// he has soft lips .... //  
He quickly shook his head. He did not want any of this. He did not want to be here from the beginning. Not with Floyd Lawton.

A short time Later, Floyd got his eyepatch, he came out of the shower with wet, dripping hair, in a bathrobe and ran to Diggle, who first swallowed hard. Each of these moments led to a situation he had happily avoided in his life. But something made him nervous. The fact that they were being watched? Or .... Floyd?  
"And how do you do it, I mean, pretend?"  
John looked up from his now-sitting position, from the edge of the bed to the brunette. Floyd's eyes, his grin. Something told John that this evening didn't end the way he wanted it to.  
"Should I lie down and you do pushups over me?" Floyd had to laugh.  
"So..Something like this? .." Diggle became more and more nervous the closer the smaller one came.  
"Oh Johnny Boy ..... Don't be a wimp! It has to look real."  
Now Lawton had that look, almost erotic and excited. Almost as if he really .....  
Diggle's thoughts drifted away as Floyd gently placed his hands on his shoulders and slowly dropped to his knees. His hands stroked slowly over the breastbone of the larger one and drove slowly under the bathrobe. With his mouth, he opened the knot and licked lightly over the muscles of the bigger one.  
He took a deep breath and picked up John's smell. He breathed out again and walked slowly down. Meanwhile, John sat there staring breathlessly. His heart pounded wildly and out of one, for him, inexplicable reason ..... he liked it.  
Panting, he put a hand on Floyd's head and tried to resist the heat of the climb. He tried to forget that he liked it. He tried to suppress what was happening.  
But when he felt his throbbing, hard cock in the tightening underpants, gently touched by Floyd's tongue over the clothes, he gasped loudly and threw his head back. The heat, the excitement, the man. All this drove him crazy. Not in a way like Lyla, but as if he had missed that, his whole life.  
Floyd looked up at John, his tongue out, wet with his saliva. Then he grinned again and put his hands on the waistband of Diggle's pants, before he pulled it down until the mighty, dripping cock came to light.  
"Oh my... You're big..!", he whispered, licking his lips.  
John, feeling almost feverish, just wanted him to finally touch his penis. For him, this time, when he stood untouched and splendid, was unbearable.  
"You want this, don't you?", Lawton grinned. And just then he put the tip of Diggles cock between his Lips. "You like it?"  
The last question, before he put the whole Tip of his cock in his mouth. Playing around with his tounge. 

Diggle groaned and squeezed Floyd's head slightly closer so the smaller one has to put more in his mouth. Even now, saliva ran down the corners of his mouth.  
"Oh god, yes ...", Diggle exclaimed and Floyd smiled. He straightened up a bit more and took as much as he could. However, there was no chance for the brunette to take the whole thing in. He took so much until Diggle was already stroking his throat. Floyd played with him, letting his tongue slide around the large piece and sucked on his testicles.  
After a while, when Lawton had licked, caressed, and massaged him, Diggle pushed the smaller one away from him, looked at him, and looked into a flushed, excited face.  
This made him horny again and his cock throbbing with pleasure.  
"Come ... get up!" Ordered Diggle and Floyd listened with a grin.

John got up and jerked open the bathrobe of the smaller one. He put his hands on his hips, driving them to his butt, which he grabbed to lift him up.  
Floyd made a small hob and wrapped his arms around John's neck, his legs around the hips of the dark skinned.

Diggle grabbed one of his arms, yanked them apart and threw the smaller one eagerly onto the bed.  
"Oha, Johnny boy, you mean it really seriously."

Diggle leaned over him, his legs between his. His cock was already longing for the warm inner of the smaller man.  
With one hand he braced himself, with the other he walked this time over Floyd's body. Explored every tattoo, every spot of the body. Floyd moaned softly as Diggle led his fingers to his asshole.  
He quickly took his hand away, sat up and reached for the bag, which lay next to the bed. Rummaged in it, he took out a tube of lube, which he opened to spread on his fingers. Again he brought his fingers to Floyd's bottom and gently pressed a finger into it. He inquired the interior of the smaller one before introducing a second finger. Lawton pressed his head into the pillow under him and groaned.  
His excitement bounced up and down on his belly, lonely and longing for touch.  
"Jo..John ..", the smaller one gasped and reached for Diggle's neck.  
He pressed his fingers into Diggle's skin. "Please ..." he pleaded. "Dig ... .." Floyd gasped as Diggle slid his fingers in and out to prepare the smaller one. "John ..", he groaned louder.  
Then the Bigger pushed the third finger into the inner ring of the smaller one, which moaned loudly.  
Floyd felt the heat rise in him. The excitement, the passion.  
Everything drowned out his last thoughts and he fell, just like Diggle, the lust that filled the room and everything else around them faded out.  
Without being able to stand it any longer, he pulled his fingers out and placed his precum dripping cock on Lawton's streched opening.  
Floyd whimpered softly before a loud moan slipped from his throat.  
"Ahh Johnny ... Yessss!" The smaller one almost screamed in the pleasure of the big black cock in him.  
"Oh, god!" He shrieked, scratching Diggle's neck with his hand over his back, while he clawed the other hard into the bed above his head.  
Diggle growled relish and urge deeper. He pulled him out and pushed again. Buried himself in the warmth.  
His movements in Floyd got a rhythm. He beat in this rhythm again and again in Floyd.  
The brunette screamed out loud. Tears of passion in his eyes.  
Diggle clawed his hips and thrust hard into him.  
He pushed in again and again. The smells of both mingled. Pheromones and the strong smell of sweat and this exciting smut united in this room, made both of them nearly crazy.  
After a while in this position, Floyd asked to stop gasping. Diggle was breathing hard.  
"What's wrong?", Dig asked gasping for air. His cock still rock hard and throbbing.  
"Nothing wrong John...", the smaller one smiled.  
Floyd sat up and pushed Diggle away from him, shoving him on the bed before settling on the taller one.  
"I just want to ride you."  
At that moment, the smaller one took Diggles cock in his hand and put it in himself.  
He whimpered and moaned loudly as he felt the big penis inside him again.  
"Oh yeesss", Diggle gasped through clenched teeth. "You're so tight..." He grabbed the brunette's hips again and pushed him down further, penetrating even deeper, making Floyd moan loudly.  
They looked deep into each other's eyes. Diggles brown in the one man's blue above him.  
Floyd over him. His hips are still in tact. The sweat ran down their faces as they both felt their juices mingling.  
Floyd let out a small scream as Diggle spilled in him and his cum landed on John's stomach.  
The mission was forgotten at that moment.  
Floyd moved on, narrowing his self and squeezing every drop out of the larger one.  
Diggle groaned and clawed one last time in floyds skin.  
Then Lawton dropped onto the bed next to him.  
Panting, they lay side by side, looking up at the ceiling until Floyd rolled off the bed and stretched out.  
John watched him, watching the naked body of the smaller one.  
"See, not so bad.", Deadshot grinned and went to the window, where he stood behind the curtain and looked to the other side of the building.  
He saw the wanted man at the other window, who was jerking himself off.  
Then he turned back to Diggle, who had sat up in bed.  
"He's on it.", He nodded to him.  
"Floyd that was ...." Diggle snorted and looked at the blue-eyed.  
"meaningless..."  
John looked at him a little disturbed.  
"But ..."  
"It was meaningless Johnny, we didn't even kiss each other. Yes, a little fun for the mission and tomorrow morning you go back to your girlfriend and live your normal life."  
The smaller one looked at him. Some sadness and anger in his eyes.  
"We should sleep."  
Floyd went back to bed with Diggle, but turned away from him and closed his eyes tightly.  
"Yes, you're right.", Diggle said quietly and put himself down, after he examined Floyd briefly.  
"Good night."

The next morning Diggle was gone.

Floyd Lawton ended the mission alone and A.R G.U.S was able to capture the killer.  
Upon completion, Deadshot was again collected and locked back into his cell.  
John Diggle returned to Lyla, hugging and kissing her and no longer trying to remember this mission and this night.  
After making sure that nothing had happened to Lawton, he returned to his life with Lyla.


End file.
